The New Glee Generation preview
by YusefJJ
Summary: It's a new year at McKinley High school and the Glee club is recruiting for new voices and talent.Shawn Thomas thinks he has was it takes to prove that he deserves the spotlight, after he can find out where his classes are.


The stage shined a single spotlight around me, all the stage seats were filled with people in elegant clothing, and I could hear the first notes of _Fireflies _coming from a piano on the left side of the stage. There was a girl in a beautiful white dress playing the piano so swiftly; it was like her fingers weren't even touching the keys. Everything felt right; this feeling didn't come by often for me, so now I was going to take advantage of it. I opened my mouth and began to sing...

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare..._

The crowd was gazed with my voice and a few started to cry. I started to sing the third verse until a single droplet of water found itself on my face from the ceiling. I looked up as more drops started to fall onto the stage. The crowd gasped as buckets full started to fall on them through the visible large cracks on the ceiling, suddenly, the whole roof collapsed on itself and a river started flowing through.

I felt a splash of cold water all over my face I jumped up immediately "wake up" my brother said, feeling it necessary to throw the cup at my head. "We're leaving in ten minutes and you're not even out of bed!" he said and left out of my room irritated. Man, that was a good dream, and today I was going to make it a reality. McKinley High, my first day as a freshman, the first day of my life long career begins... as soon as I get out of bed. I hopped in the bathroom and took a three minute shower. I changed into a purple shirt and dark jeans, I heard my brother honking the car horn. I brushed my hair and in the mirror and ran downstairs as quickly as possible. "Have a good..." my mom started to say as I ran past right past her. I jumped in the bed of my brother's pick-up truck and we pulled out of the driveway. When ever my brother had one of his friends with him in the front seats I got left in the back. Today was no exception, especially since he was giving one of his football jock buddies a ride. Luckily my life wasn't in danger for too long since we lived only fifteen minutes away from the school. I started to recite the lyrics of the song I was planning to audition with, the wind blowing in my face felt good and calmed me down. I have never felt this stressed in my life. Yeah I know it's just Glee club, but this is no ordinary Glee club, this is the same Glee club that won nationals. Good thing for me is that most of their best members graduated last year, and now it was my time to shine.

We pulled up to the school parking lot and I laid on my back so none of the faculty would see me. My brother finally picked a parking spot next to the gym and stopped the car; I hopped out as quickly as possible making no scene at all. "Can't wait till the season starts" my brother's friend said twirling a football around his fingers. "What about you Mark?" he said tossing the football to my brother, "definitely" he said. They walked off as if I wasn't there; I'm not surprised he just left me here, not knowing where anything is. So of course I did the annoyingly brotherly thing and followed him. I eventually separated from the jocks as we reached the commons area, my brother walked over with his friend into the large group of other guys wearing the same letterman's jacket. There were tons of students walking, talking, and getting there schedules from the cheerleaders that were handing them out. I saw a poster that had **Freshman **written on it hanging above a cheerleader holding a stack of index shaped cards. I took a deep breath and waited in line behind the other freshman waiting to get their cards. The girl that was handing the schedules out was slower than the other cheerleaders. She had blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and I'm guessing she's a senior, based on how much older she looked from everyone else. Eventually it was my turn "name?" she said looking at me. "Shawn Thomas" I said, she started flipping through the cards "John Stamos John Stamos John Stamos" she said quietly to herself. "I'm sorry, but according to my list you don't go to this school, and I'm afraid you'll have to leave the premises before I call the cops". "Uh...are you sure? You did look for Shawn Thomas right?" I said looking at the cards "ooooh Shawn Thomas" she said again and flipped through the cards, "here you go" I took my schedule "thanks" I said and fast walked away. I'm guessing brains weren't a requirement to join the Cheerios. The bell rang as everyone started to hurry for their first class, the freshman were scattering as the upperclassman walked casually. I guess now would be the best time to see my class order, I lifted the card to my face and my heart almost skipped a beat, Glee club was my first period.


End file.
